What a crappy game
by kevans9912
Summary: Have you ever thought if I died I'd like to be reincarnated with the gamer ability ? Well so did I until it happened and I got a crappy Gm and annoying system in a world with to many op creatures ajd beings. And what's worse is I don't know how to level up! Cursing and eventual lemons.


Crappy Game  
Chapter 1 : Annoying Start To A New Life

**I don't own anything but the plot, some weapons idea**s.

"Normal speech"_  
-__Thoughts-_

_GM Comments/speech__**  
**__**Game text  
**_**" Deity/dragon speech"****  
**_**Deity/dragon thought  
**_  
Yo my name is Khari I'm your average slightly overweight 21 year old I like reading books and playing games. Now I'm just saying my life sucks crappie job all-around (work, pay, coworkers ( except Donald ), supervisor, and my boss )and my family are assholes. Now today was like most others wake up go to work,get migraine from annoying coworkers/supervisor, but today instead of going home to read or play a game I die in an avalanche of broken glass saving a fellow coworker. Now I opened my eyes expecting one of two things 1 meeting my maker in heaven or burning in hell but instead I'm floating in darkness with a bright blue board saying _You died ._ . I thought crying slightly not even noticing the board's attempts to get my attention in my depression. Now what do i do? As I look around and finally noticed the board's new message  
_Finally you damn emo. You done crying like a bitch  
_-Fuck you Asshole. You try dealing with your own death knowing how its going to hurt those close to you, leaving everything and one you know and love behind  
_So you've been crying for days like a bitch get OVER IT! NOW wanna go to another world bitch with an op power?__  
_And for a minute I read the message then I thought -Sure why not better than being stuck here with your ass.-  
_Good you know the gamer webtoon__**  
**_-Yeah why?-  
_Your the gamer now go be somewhere that's not here and someone else's problem oh and here's your info and stats and shit _

**_Due to the Laws of Reincarnation, there are certain details about your previous life that you will not be able to remember. This is to ease the transition. However, due to the 'Gamer´ ability, you will retain most of the knowledge of your previous life. However, your name is not included_**

_**Name: Khaos Hyoudou  
Title: N/A  
Age : 6 months  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 1 Next Level: 0.0%**_

_**HP: 325/325 R: 0.5% (1.6) per Minute  
MP: 997/997 R: 1.6% (15.95) per Minute**_

_**STR: 7  
VIT: 5  
DEX: 3  
INT: 43 (40+3)  
WIS: 45 (40+5 )  
LUCK: 15**_

_**CHA:3**_

_**Affinity: **_

* * *

_**Concept: 600**_

_**Space:1000**_

_**Time:600**_

_**Death:475**_

_**Life:325**_

_**Dragons:850**_

_**Holy:75**_

_**Demonic:75**_

_**Wind:300**_

**_Creation:150_**

**_Energy:155_**

**_Steel :45_**

**_Water:300_**

**_Darkness:400_**

**_Light:200_**

**_Lightning:100_**

**_Poison:250_**

_**Stat Points: 10  
Money: 0$  
Description: 30 min younger brother of Issei Hyoudou.**_

NOOOOOOOoooo. And why am I the perv's younger brother ? DAMN IT WHY ME and really the DXD-verse really original. Hey what's with some of those affinities like life and death and why so high.

_I know but don't care to tell you NOW SCRAM! O__h good luck getting with the diapers again and the gamer ability won't start until you meet your first love interest bye . HAVE FUN SCRUB!_

_**(!)**_

_**Quest Alert! **_

**_Survive to Meet Your First Love!_**

**_Objective: Don't die_ _before you meet your first love and complete a date with her._**

**_Bonus: Get her to fall in love with you by the end of that date._**

**_Hidden: ?_**

**_Hidden: ?_**

**_Rewards_: **_**Activation of the Gamer Ability, 2 random weapons, 400exp, and 25SP **_

_**Bonus Rewards: 350exp, +15 to CHA,+25 to LUCK, +20 to base stat maximum per lv and $2500**_

_**Hidden: :?**_

_**Hidden:?**_

-Damn it not even giving me a tutorial. And what a crappie 1st quest -ere my last thoughts as Khari E were FUCKING ASSHOLE as I'm was shoved into a baby by a crappy GM. Next thing I know I'm awakened by a baby's crying to see one mrs hyoudou picking up a baby issei to feed him .

I never realised how boring being a baby was. F.Y.I, it's very boring!

You can't walk, you can't talk, and you can't control ANYTHING! Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is when you have to let someone change and clean you? Or how awkward it is to breast feed when you are aware of what is going on? I was so embarrassed I didn't eat for the first three days, until the hunger outweighed said embarrassment.

Luckily for me I was a quick learner and 2 months swiftly learned to walk again it took me 2 months later began to talk and attempt to read then learn other languages 3 years later. That absolutely delighted my parents making them think I was going be very smart , but issei who had only just started talking in complete sentences felt left behind. Time flew by but I barely noticed after I was able to read again but , while issei could easily play with other kids they didn't understand me when i spoke because I had a different vocabulary which led me to being bullied.l throughout this time mom tried to help me make friends even get issei's friend irina to play with me but she'd forget about me and go play with Issei after awhile.

I ended not being very sociable not even with Issei my brother. And then when we were in elementary school we grew futher apart as teachers quickly realized I was extremely intelligent and they began to show him disdain for not being on my level and in turn he began to resent me for it. Then when we entered middle school our parents sent me to a boarding school over in England for the gifted. Were I would meet my first love and my f***** up adventures would begin.

Who do Khaos all for? Will Khaos encounter the Supernatural ? What'll be Khaos' first mission? You'll just have find out next time. Till then see you next this damn game loads.

Yo kevans9912 Trying my hand at this give constructive criticism updates whenever


End file.
